Get Beth Phoenix's Job Back
by Redfield Universe
Summary: Beth gets fired and has to come up with a plan to get it back. Thanks takes place before people knew they were married and had a baby girl named Lyric Rose Copeland.
1. Beth and Adam

**Hey guys here with a WWE story. I have not had any ideas for my other story but hopefully i will and yes I haven't yet to start on my next chapter of Mileena's Changing but I will get to that. Anyway here is Beth Phoenix and Edge story. Disclaimer: I don't own WWE. Also this takes place before anyone knew they were married and had a baby girl named Lyric Rose Copeland.**

 **The Arena Of Friday Night Smackdown**

Beth Phoenix or Beth Kocianski was getting ready for her match tonight against LayCool. It was totally unfair for it to be a 3 on 1 match. Edge or Adam Copeland, Beth's husband was backstage with her. "Beth, I'll be here for you. If Vickie for any means changes the match more unfair. I'm coming out there," Adam said with concern. Beth smiled and said," She won't change anything or she'll regret it." Next they played Beth's theme song and which she kissed Adam and went out there. She did here pose then walked down the ramp. She got to the ring and got on the turnbuckle. When she sat on the turnbuckle and did here pose again but this time back flipped off. Next LayCool come out with Vickie. Vickie came with a microphone and said," Excuse Me!" twice. Beth did not like those words that came out her mouth each time she came out from backstage.

Beth was raging with hate towards her. Vickie just changed the match to a 5 on 1 handicap match. Beth moved to her corner when they got to the ring. Next thing Beth knew was that the bell had rung. Layla came at Beth. Beth stopped her by grabbing her and picking her up. She ran at the turnbuckle corner and pushed her into it really hard. Next she picked up Layla with the military bench press or just military press and held her up. Michelle McCool kept poking Beth in the head so she spinned around. Vickie ducked and Layla's foot hit Michelle. Next she threw Layla off her. Then she picked up Michelle by the hair and threw her. After that she grabbed Alicia by the neck and flipped her over the ring. Then finally she elbowed Maryse.

Vickie was untouched. Next all the girls were running at Beth. She was elbowing and punching them one at a time until Layla launched onto her leg. With that being done Michelle knocked her out with a vicious kick to the face. Adam saw this and ran to the arena. When he got there he saw the girls restraining Beth while Vickie was about to do a frog splash. Without knowing some other girls came out and jumped on them. Later after that all happened, the girls were out the ring except for Beth, Adam and Vickie. Vickie tried to run out the ring but Beth grabbed her by the pants. Vickie trying to run but Beth being the most dominant diva, she was to strong. Beth pulled her back a little to hard and ripped the back of Vickie's pants. Beth continued to pull them off until fully off. Everyone was laughing including Beth and Adam. Vickie left the ring with pink underwear that said excuse me on them.

Beth didn't know Adam was behind her until she turned around. No one knew why he was here. Adam walked up to her and the crowd became silent. Beth looked straight up at him then a the crowd then back at him. Adam tilted his head and kissed her. The crowd went aweing and ooing. Jerry said," Wow. This is unexpected." Beth and Adam stopped the kiss and left the ring. After the match people were asking what was that about? They didn't answer until they said it on Twitter. Every wrestler just realized that they were married. Vickie of course just noticed and thought of something. She would tell Beth to lose the match and give her a rematch. She would also tell A.J. the same thing. Vickie was not a nice person.

 **Next Week On Monday Night Raw**

Beth was ready for her match tonight against A.J. Lee. She didn't have a good feeling about this. Of course Adam was there with her. They took a little picture before she headed out there. Of course Beth did the same thing she did last week when coming to the ring. A.J. on the other hand was skipping down the ring. Of course what came next was the bell. Beth and A.J. went at each other. Just like planned Beth lose. Vickie came out there once again saying excuse me. She said restart the match. After the first match the second match went on. Beth won the match with giving her the Glam Slam. After the match, Beth went backstage to Vickie. Vickie had just fired Beth because she said she did it because she wanted to. Beth then posted a picture on Twitter that said "Just Before I Went Through The Curtains For The Last Time."

Beth was packing her stuff in the girls locker room and was greeted by Adam. He said he was sorry for what happened in those matches. He said he was going to have a talk with her. Beth knew that there was something wrong with that plan and something wrong with her. Beth was going to get her back and get her job back. It had to be a plan that would work and it had to be a very good plan to out throw her. Next Natalya came in and gave her a hug goodbye but Beth said she was coming up with a plan to get her job back. No one would mistreat The Glamazon like that. The Glamazon Beth Phoenix was most dominant Diva there was and will be. No one would just trick her into doing something that would fire her and we all know what happens if you slap or get the Glamazon mad. It's the end of you. All Beth's friends came to say there goodbyes but Beth told them to help her with a plan to get her job back. They all agreed to what every plan that it was. There were some new Divas coming to the roster and Beth knew the perfect plan. A little paranormal activity would work.

 **So that was my first chapter tell me if you liked it. Beth Phoenix, Natalya and Edge are my favorite wrestlers. If you have any ideas on what you want in this story just PM me. Review and favorite and I will see you all later. Bye guys.**


	2. The Plan

**Hello guys I'm back with this story. School and stuff so let's not be bothered by that now. This is just a little chapter I came up with in the middle of classes. I didn't want to just sit there and do nothing. Anyway enough of my blabbering. Well um Let's just read this. Enjoy**

 **Backstage on Monday Night Raw**

After Beth got fired, her and the other divas were thinking of a plan to get it back. Adam was supporting her in every step. He didn't like that he got forced to retire and he certainly didn't like that Beth got fired. Natalya was Beth's best friend so of course she was with her every step of the way. Other divas were there also such as Nikki and Brie Bella, Alicia Fox, Maryse, and Stamina. In the ring, they maybe enemies but outside the ring, their all friends. "So what's the plan Lizzy?" said Nikki. Beth sighed and said, "We're going to mess with the NXT Divas since Vickie is a pro." They were going to NXT. Later ringing out that they were right about Vickie being a pro. A pro to Charlotte and if she's with Vickie. Then she gets the painm too.

 **At NXT On Saturday**

Of course the host is Styker(or Striker) but also Maryse. The contestants were Charlotte, Sasha Banks, and Becky Lynch. Almost to the finals but they were going to WWE but who would get a Divas Championship shot or shall I say Women's Championship match. When Charlotte started the course, Beth came behind Vickie and flipped the chair over. Vickie gelled while hitting the floor. She scooted backmto get a look at her attacker. She saw Beth. Beth smiled and said, "You'll pay for what you did!"

Vickie backed up to the edge of the ring but Adam was blocking it. She looked up and said, "You're fired. You can't be here!" Beth smiled and said, "I'm here for a friend." Of course she lied to have an excuse and it was believable. It totally worked. Beth walks towards her while smiling. Beth picked up Vickie, when Charlotte came running at her. Beth of course moved out the way. All the other divas ran at Charlotte.

Natalya and Beth ran at Vickie while the other divas took really good care of Charlotte. Sasha and Becky watch amused. Also not wanting to get beat up. They were smart to do that. Beth kept kicking Vickie but Charlotte got away and leaped on Beth putting her in a sleeper hold. Beth being the stronger and smarter one, flipped her into the GlamSlam hold and performedit perfectly on her face. What a way to get a concussion. Beth wen to Vickie and kicked her in the face. Knocking her out with Charlotte.

Beth was satisfied with whathappened. She took a microphone and said, "Vickie, you had no right to fire me because I pulled your pants off and lost a match. Until I get my job back, you will feel my pain. Pain hurts doesn't it." After that Beth threw the microphone on Vickie. Getting up and walking away smiling, signaling or telling her friends to follow her backstage. Just imagine what happens next.

 **So that was chapter two guys. As I said it was going to be short but I will be doing longer chapters soon. Just not now but I have vote going on. Check it out. So I Hope you like this one as much as you liked the other on. Goodbye.**


End file.
